


Clockwork Cogs

by RepressedCeleste



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I mean c'mon it's Homestuck smut what else can you expect?, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepressedCeleste/pseuds/RepressedCeleste
Summary: Dave and Damara have been raised as siblings, but it's no secret to either that there's a peculiar... "tension" between them.





	Clockwork Cogs

**Author's Note:**

> So this is tied to a fanventure I was working on but never ended up happening and probably won't anymore?  
I mean this isn't really tied that heavily to the plot or anything I was just like "hey check it I'm gonna make some canon smut" But still I figured I'd mention it so the oddly specific circumstances make more sense.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh and yeah sorry the text isn't formatted right or anything I have no idea how to use this site. B)

Dave sat at his computer in his room, lights off. It was rather late, about midnight, and Dave just sat about and worked on some phat beats, as he would describe them. Despite the audible nature of music, Daves’ headphones kept him immersed in his own world without disturbing anyone else in the process. Minutes bled and melted into one another and Dave thought not of progression but of the experience. He became beyond human, a consciousness merely working towards a goal rather than a physical being. He became one with his work and his work became one with him. Yet before he could finish his task he was faced by a most unanticipated interruption.

Damara opened the door to Dave’s room and light spilled in. She stepped inside, and Dave, saved from the burden of his eyes adjusting by his shades, took off his headphones before regarding Damara. Thankfully, those same shades kept her from noticing where Dave's eyes tended to linger. She wore a very revealing crimson schoolgirl uniform with thigh high stockings and an incredibly short skirt. Dave wasn’t really up to date on what anime her clothes were from, but he certainly wasn't complaining either.

Damara closed the door behind her with her heel and held a package in her hands, which she promptly set on the floor.  
  
DAMARA: hello Dave. Today is your birthday, right?  
DAVE: uhhh  
DAVE: is it

Dave checked the clock.  
2:00 AM. It technically _ was _his birthday.

DAVE: i guess it kinda is  
DAVE: why  
DAVE: oh shit did you actually get me something  
DAMARA: i have several gifts for you, Dave. ;)  
DAVE: woah uh what's that supposed to mean  
DAMARA: what do you think it means, birthday boy?  
DAVE: uhhhh  
DAVE: i dont fucking know  
DAVE: i mean i have some ideas but uh  
DAVE: i dont wanna put them in you  
DAVE: fuck  
DAVE: i mean  
DAVE: like the ideas  
DAVE: i dont wanna like put weird ideas in your head  
DAMARA: i have my own ideas for tonight, Dave. And I don’t think your ideas are too far off~  
DAVE: ok damara what the fuck are you tal-

Damara lifted up her skirt, revealing her panties.  
Dave looked just a bit too long for it not to be obvious he quite liked the scene, but he then turned away, his morals getting the better of him.

DAMARA: you know I see how you look at me, Dave.  
DAVE: yo damara i have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about  
DAVE: but why in the fuck are you  
DAVE: uh  
DAVE: showing me this shit  
DAMARA: …

She paused for a moment, an inquisitive look upon her face. A mischievous smirk soon took its place.  
  
DAMARA: i want to help out my big brother~  
DAVE: uhh  
DAMARA: and also. I like to watch you squirm.

Damara edged towards Dave, a bit too close for it to be a sign of sisterly affection. But it was certainly a sign of _ some _ sort of affection, that’s for sure. Dave could feel her warm breath on his face, and hear her lungs softly expand and contract. It was all rather intimate.  
She just stared at Dave, and slowly removed his shades before setting them on his desk.  
  
DAVE: uhh  
DAVE: look  
DAVE: we uh  
DAVE: we can't do this  
DAVE: i mean like  
DAVE: were fucking siblings man  
DAVE: this is fucked up beyond belief

Damara looked down to see a large bulge in Dave’s pants.

DAMARA: is that why the idea turns you on so much?

She moved in and her lips met his before he could object. His red eyes met hers, a rising intensity was felt by both as they glared deeper and deeper into one another's being. By the time they pulled their greedy lips apart they both desperately gasped for breath, not daring to take their eyes off one another.

Eyes still locked with Daves, Damara slowly lowered her head over Dave's lap, a cheeky grin spanning across her face.  
  
She wrapped her lips on his bulge through his clothes and poked, prodded and groped between his legs. Dave, much to Damara's delight, indeed did squirm quite a bit during the whole process. Eventually, Damara pulled Dave’s pants down to his ankles, leaving only his boxers left in her way. Her hands felt at his bulge through the thin fabric, and she reached for his waistband.

DAVE: fuck ok wait  
DAVE: just like chill holy shit  
DAVE: we can't do this  
DAVE: i mean fucking believe me i want to  
DAVE: really fucking badly too  
DAVE: but  
DAVE: just  
DAVE: we can't  
DAVE: it's not ok  
DAMARA: …  
DAMARA: alright.  
  
Damara got off of her knees and onto her feet.  
  
DAVE: wait fuck you’re actually gonna go  
DAMARA: you were the one who said we can’t.

Damara walked towards the door, but was soon interrupted.

DAVE: uhhh

Damara smirked and turned on her heel.

DAMARA: what?  
DAVE: i mean um  
DAVE: you know it's still up to you  
DAVE: like  
DAVE: if you want to

Damara’s grin widened.  
  
DAMARA: do you want me to?  
DAVE: oh fucking cmon  
DAVE: why do you have to tease me like this  
DAVE: my balls are as blue as goddamn eiffel 65  
DAMARA: i’m not teasing you, I’m just waiting for your answer.  
DAVE: i mean like  
DAVE: it's still kinda  
DAVE: a bit fucked  
DAVE: …  
DAVE: fuck it  
DAVE: and by it  
DAVE: i mean you

Damara chuckled at that comment.

DAMARA: we’ll see if that’s how it happens.  
DAVE: wait what  
DAMARA: nothing~

Damara strode back over to Dave and relieved him of his boxers, revealing the length hidden within. She then, despite being notably a few inches shorter and considerably smaller in frame than Dave, easily lifted him from his chair and threw him onto his bed, facing upwards. The only thing he still wore was his loose shirt, everything else was revealed completely to Damara.

DAMARA: ready?  
DAVE: …  
DAVE: as ready as i’ll ever be

Damara slipped off her panties, and her tentabulge, a rather messy, slick, and precise length of about eight inches, drooped in front of dave.  
  
DAVE: wait what the fuck  
DAVE: like holy shit what is wrong with you  
DAVE: i mean why does it look like that  
DAVE: and i mean like how am i  
DAVE: like even gonna  
DAVE: ya know  
DAVE: …  
DAVE: oh wait  
DAVE: fuck  
DAMARA: :)

Damara, without warning, pinned Dave down and slithered her slick tentabulge into his insides. Dave’s breathing hastened and he began to lightly tremble. He had never experienced any form of anal stimulation before. She slowly thrust her bulge in as far as she could, relishing every squirm and shake Dave delivered. Knowing his insides were now caked in a thick crimson fluid, she began to find a slow but steady rhythm.

Dave’s breath became heavier and heavier with each passing second, the sounds of his tense breathing mixed with the slick sounding cacophony of Damaras work below. She poked and prodded with each slow thrust of her bulge, drawing out every motion she made.

DAVE: stop being such a fucking tease  
DAMARA: what is it you want?  
DAVE: i want you to stop fucking with me  
DAMARA: i thought you wanted the opposite of that~  
DAVE: cmon damara you know what i mean  
DAMARA: do I? Say it out loud, what is it you want?  
DAVE: goddamnit  
DAVE: why do you gotta make me fucking beg  
DAMARA: i already said. I like to watch you squirm~  
DAVE: …  
DAVE: i want you to fuck me harder  
DAMARA: that doesn’t sound very befitting of your “Strider Straightness”  
DAVE: fuck you  
DAMARA: <3

Damara obliged to Dave's wishes, going harder, faster and overall, better. A moist soundscape grew loud, punctuated by Dave's moans. Dave desperately grabbed at his penis, lubricated by the stream of precum now oozing out, and stroked as fast as he could. He rocked his whole body, doing anything he could to go even faster.  
  
The peculiar feeling of anal turned Dave on immensely, especially at such speed. Something about the idea of being used turned him on alot, and coupled with the unique pleasure of the prostate, he was practically writhing in pleasure. His entire body shook without him trying from the sheer amount of sensation.  
  
Dave, still jacking off as fast as he possibly could, locked eyes with Damara. She wore a determined grin on her face and looked down on Dave. Her body still mostly wrapped in clothes, she whipped her top off to reveal her breasts, leaving only her mini skirt and stockings left on her. He couldn’t help but ogle at her bouncing breasts as they left their strict confines.  
  
Dave sounded as if he were seething from the sheer intensity of it all. Yet, in his incredibly horny state he still craved more.  
  
DAVE: d-damara  
DAVE: please  
DAVE: destroy me  
  
Incredibly aroused by Dave's uncharacteristic begging, Damara grabbed his side went at him as wildly as she possibly could. Her hair fell completely out of any semblance it had to her typical style, and into a long draping mess flowing behind her with her movements. Her tentabulge created a lewd cacophony as she completely eviscerated Dave's tight innards. Her breasts bounced back and forth in rhythm to the rest of her movements. It was, quite simply, rather intense.

DAVE: i-im gonna-  
DAMARA: me too. Ready yourself.

Dave couldn’t hold it in anymore. From the head of his penis semen burst out onto his stomach, yet Damara still wasn't quite finished. Dave still lie incredibly raw after being sucked dry of his supply, as Damara hammered away on his limp bottom. She breathed coarsely before grunting in ecstasy. Her entire tentabulge grew slightly, completely stuffing Dave's hole. From the very tip of her bulge, a crimson fluid jetted forth like a rogue hose spilling water. Dave could feel the liquid thoroughly washing through his innards like an inverse enema, tainting him with the sickly spew. Eventually, Damara's bulge shrunk back to a more manageable size and she slunk it out of Dave's anus.

They both panted from what they both had just experienced.

DAVE: holy shit  
DAVE: that was fucking amazing  
DAMARA: happy birthday. ;)

Damara quickly gathered her clothes and put them back on, before heading towards the door, clearly disheveled. She stopped for a moment.

DAMARA: if _h_e asks. All I gave you were these CDs.  
  
She kicked lightly at the package she had dropped when she first came inside. She left with a seductive sway to her hips, leaving Dave alone on his bed in a puddle of sensual fluid.


End file.
